<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GLITTER by Roken_bastet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978046">GLITTER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roken_bastet/pseuds/Roken_bastet'>Roken_bastet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Rider (Comics), Punisher (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roken_bastet/pseuds/Roken_bastet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>▲是Frank Castle/Johnny Blaze，斜线有意义。</p><p>▲辣鸡pwp，剧情可能超多漏洞</p><p>▲全pwp两千字左右</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Johnny Blaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GLITTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夕阳的注视染红整片天空，燃烧如红玫瑰的云影绽放在每一条石砖上，缺氧的空气如此躁动不安，让人惊觉难以呼吸，几乎要化为灰烬，才缓慢收起目光转而向下亲吻绵软坚厚的云层。像金发碧眼的男人舔舐他的手心的薄茧，使人回忆起音乐高涨，女郎热情的纽约城，曼妙躯体和蓬勃生机在颤动和破碎中痛快肆意。心脏的搏动逼迫他后退，不识相地血液送上头顶，熨得他满面绯红。</p><p>弗兰克现在被死死抵在墙上了。那双浅蓝如霓虹灯般在深邃眼窝里发光的眼睛直勾勾地从下往上用视线勾住他，以不可抗力拽着他低头，要咬上一口金发男人的嘴唇。</p><p>事实上，他只得这样做了，顺势揪住对方的衣领，顾不上后者不适的抱怨，甜橙的香气很快充斥了整个口腔。热浪冲刷着腹股沟，云层被夕阳灼透，共同坠落向地平线，天色渐晚——成千上万个夕阳坠落的时刻，哪个没有被灼透的云层？却又有哪一个像这次一样映在璀璨的金色发丝上，柔软地陷入他的指缝？他顺着下颌吻过耳根，深陷入甜橙芳香。</p><p>到底是过了十年还是二十年？还是更久？所有人都说强尼布雷泽已经死了，沉入幽暗之处。甜橙的香气却依旧残留在这里，他到底是在亲吻布雷泽，还是只不过是回忆？都是那张该死的似乎永远停留在二三十岁交界处的失真娃娃脸，戏弄着他的思绪和感官，将判断与理智摧残成齑粉。或许下一秒前者就会没入空气，如露水滴进大海，将一切冠名为可悲的纠缠不休的幻觉，那么这一切的意义何在？</p><p>痛苦让他愤怒。</p><p>“你到底是谁？你到底是什么东西！”</p><p>娃娃脸退后两步，沉默了几秒，看着他眨眨眼睛，笑靥宛如婴儿：</p><p>“我就是我。”</p><p>背对着夕阳，娃娃脸解开衣扣皮带，在残存的日光中展露出奶白丰润的胴体，光辉扫过柔软的胸脯和腰肢，抚摸过细腻的大腿，最终太阳不甘地挽着前者的脚跟拜倒，听着黑暗中亡魂一同齐唱的深渊的歌，无数已死者那样坠入地狱。他眼前的肉块开始变换形状，抬平的手臂无限延长直到撑满视野，像一只巨大的有着金色羽毛的东西，尖叫着和最后一缕阳光一起狠狠撞向他的胸膛，坚定不移地要把他带入漫漫长夜。</p><p>现在，他什么也看不见了，他再也说不出一个字了。</p><p>柔软。</p><p>滚烫。</p><p>绵实。</p><p>紧致。</p><p>圆润富有弹性的臀瓣在他手中跳动，入口的肌肉绞紧了他的龟头，一次又一次亲吻着他的敏感处，催促着他继续进入。富有弹性的凸起的软肉推蹭过马眼，灼伤般抽搐回缩。对方几乎要把腿挂在他的脖子上了，或许蹭着墙壁借力的原因，才没有从他身上滑下去，诱人地呻吟着不断扭腰迎合，压力顺着他的柱身回推，快感从脊柱冲下，在阴囊和韧带爆发。</p><p>温暖，润滑的压迫几乎让他忘记自己正深陷黑暗之中，而一心只愿意继续沉入更深处，把那早应死去的情人压上砖墙，直到挂在身上的人挣扎起来，痛喝着揪住他肩上的衣物，将头依靠到他脖颈旁，呜咽合着热气喷到他胸口，却没有任何怪罪他的词句——他探手就能摸到对方半勃起的可怜阴茎上淌着的前列腺液。</p><p>甜橙香气和野兽皮毛的味道混合在一起。</p><p>他终于抽离回到那环扣般的穴口，一次又一次擦过那富有弹性的凸起，在那里前后滑动的感觉是如此美妙，架在他肩上的双腿抽搐痉挛着，颤抖着从他肩头滑落，整个身体不由得脱力地挂在那尺寸惊人的性器上，压力迫使他十指陷入那柔软紧实的臀瓣，一切都让他血流加速，已死者的名字魔咒般萦绕着他的唇齿。</p><p>“Johnny……Johnny Blaze……”</p><p>于是他汗毛倒竖，这本应是墓碑上的词。他恐惧这个词，恐惧这个词与过去式一同出现在所有人口中。他恐惧一切不过是幻觉，不过是与曾经的成千上万个夜晚相同的黑暗。等待漫长如死亡，那些带着甜橙气息的吻都如此遥远，遥远得不可跨越——好了，他现在就要知道真相，就是现在。</p><p>他松开臀瓣，伸手死死扼住已死者的脖颈，任由对方惊恐地踮着脚挣扎，依然擦过那一柔软肉质，冲撞向上方，后者呛咳着吐不出任何字句，下颌处有湿热的液体，滴落到他手上，烫得吓人。他看见黑暗中有两点幽暗的火光逐渐变得越来越明亮。灼得他疼痛，过去与现在混淆在一起，尸体与血液，内脏与肉块，恶毒的话和诅咒，全都让他想要发吐。成千上万个黑夜里他都怀念着这恰到好处的温柔甜蜜的疼痛，如此让人迷恋和上瘾，最终竟然也不过是回忆。他想起来了那相似的呛咳和挣扎，因为他早已做过这类似的事情——他绞着对方的铁链，将那颗燃烧着的骷髅从脊柱上生拔下来。</p><p>已死者用眼睛向他讲述过去。</p><p>他无法抑制地松开了手掌，时间似乎中断了，元神仿佛在温暖的肉体中炸裂开来，如同乘坐云霄飞车时那种绝顶的亢奋与快意冲过唇舌，洗刷过五脏六腑，视野中的黑暗被白色光芒占满，像有一根羽毛穿过了他的身体和阴茎。已死者的精液溅在他的胸膛上，他的眼泪滴在石子路上。</p><p>直到不知过去多久，他醒来，却发现在自己的床上。红色街灯映照的窗外有安静的雨声，雨水透过未合好的玻璃扇缝隙，溅在他面庞上，沾湿他。</p><p>弗兰克不知道该说些什么，他只得漠然起身走下床铺。望向天花板，与窗外的雨水一同陷入沉寂，但不知何故整间屋子却都弥漫着甜橙香气，最浓烈的来源，就是他的掌心。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>